Lady with a Candle
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Ia pindah ke apartemen sepi itu untuk menyendiri. Namun ternyata, bangunan bekas rumah sakit jiwa itu menyimpan misteri, tentang sosok hantu yang membawa lilin, dan seseorang bernama Severus Snape. Untuk Snape Day dan Hyakumonogatari challenge.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfic ini, _just for fun!_

**Summary: **Ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen sepi itu untuk menyendiri. Namun ternyata, bangunan yang dulu merupakan rumah sakit itu menyimpan misteri, tentang sosok hantu yang membawa lilin, dan seseorang bernama Severus Snape. **AU (Muggle world)**.

**Author's Note:**

Fanfic ini bisa dibilang **sekuel** dari fanfic saya yang di-_publish_ Maret 2010, **Overdosed Insanity**. Masih pada inget ceritanya, nggak? Kalo nggak inget atau nggak pernah baca, nggak masalah kok, soalnya cerita yang diangkat di fanfic ini adalah sisi lain dari Overdosed dan bisa dibilang tidak terlalu berhubungan.

Ini juga merupakan **semi-**_**remake**_ dari fanfic saya yang di-_publish_ tahun 2011 tapi sudah saya hapus, yaitu **The Great House in the Prairie**. Dihapus karena memang saya bermaksud membuat ulang, dan _taraaa_, inilah hasilnya (meskipun masih klise dan gaje, orz). Plot dasar yang dipakai juga masih agak mirip dengan film **Deadline**, namun banyak yang diubah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

For **Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai** Challenge

Dedicated to **Snape Day**

**Harry Potter **© J. K. Rowling

**Deadline **© Sean McConville

**The Great House in the Prairie **© Psychochiatrist

**Overdosed Insanity** © Psychochiatrist

**Lady with a Candle** © Psychochiatrist

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The Hogwarts Apartment, 2005**

**.**

"Oke, katakan padaku sekali lagi, _bagaimana_ kau bisa menemukan informasi mengenai apartemen superkumuh ini?"

Hermione Granger melirik sahabatnya, Ron Weasley, dengan kesal. "Jangan menyebutnya _superkumuh_, Ron. Ini adalah tempat terbaik yang bisa kutemukan. Tercatat di sebuah situs internet yang mendata sepuluh apartemen paling sepi dan misterius di Inggris utara."

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Ya, kurasa kita takkan pernah tahu kenapa apartemen ini sepi, kan?" Dia membungkuk untuk mengangkat kotak-kotak kecil yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari bagasi mobil, sambil bergumam pelan, "_Kotor, angker, dan letaknya sangat jauh dari kota..._"

"Aku mendengar itu," gerutu Hermione, yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu di depannya.

Saat itu menjelang akhir musim gugur. Hermione baru saja berulang tahun yang kedua puluh enam pada bulan September lalu. Memang, ia dan Ron telah berteman baik sejak masih sekolah, dan mereka masih bersahabat karib hingga sekarang. Ron kini bekerja bersama kedua kakak kembarnya sambil mengelola toko mereka, sementara Hermione akhirnya berhasil mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi novelis.

Ya, kini tak ada orang di Inggris yang tak mengenal namanya. Si gadis Granger, yang dulu paling pintar di sekolah itu, sekarang sering dimintai tanda tangan setiap ia terlihat di tempat umum. Dua novel ciptaannya berhasil membuat dirinya tenar dan diakui sebagai penulis sukses, dan semua orang tahu bahwa sekarang ia sedang mengerjakan novel ketiganya.

Namun kali ini, dirinya sedang _mandek_. Ya, sungguh-sungguh... _mandek_.

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Ron setelah mengeluarkan kotak terakhir dari Ford Anglia tua hijau toska peninggalan keluarganya, sambil memandang berkeliling. "Menurutku tempat ini kelihatannya kurang menyenangkan. _Menakutkan_, malah. Lihat, tak ada satu pun rumah di sekitar sini."

Hermione berdecak tak sabar. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Dan kau tak perlu cemas, ponselku selalu aktif, kok."

Dia bohong.

Pertama, Hermione memang merasakan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan dari apartemen itu, namun ia tak ingin membatalkan rencananya untuk pindah hanya gara-gara rasa takut yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Kedua, ia ragu dirinya akan selalu mengaktifkan ponsel, karena peristiwa yang baru-baru ini terjadi cukup membuatnya tertekan dan ia sedang tidak ingin berkomunikasi dengan siapa pun. Bahkan, ia sudah memikirkan untuk menyimpan ponselnya di dasar koper saja selama beberapa minggu, supaya dirinya tenang.

Sebetulnya, itulah alasan mengapa Hermione memilih tempat paling terpencil yang bisa ditemukannya sebagai tempat tinggal sementara. Untuk menenangkan diri.

Nama bangunan apartemen itu Hogwarts. Mereka berdua telah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh untuk mencapai lokasinya, menembus hutan-hutan yang memerah dan desa-desa yang tak ramai. Hogwarts sendiri tampak dikelilingi hutan yang terlihat membentuk seribu kerucut dari kejauhan, dengan danau mengelilingi kompleksnya, dan deretan bangunannya kelihatan seperti kastil kuno, sungguh luas—terlalu luas, malah.

_Seperti hendak memerangkap siapa pun yang masuk ke dalamnya..._

Hermione menggeleng keras untuk menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu dari dalam benaknya, lalu bergidik sambil merapatkan mantel. "Di sini dingin sekali, ya ampun."

Ron mendorong pintu depan hingga terbuka—dan disambut oleh kegelapan.

Lalu terbatuk.

"Uh—debunya!" ia berseru. "Kau yakin tempat ini masih ada penghuninya? Jangan-jangan sudah tak terpakai lagi!"

Dan baru saja ia berkata begitu—

—sepersekian detik kemudian muncul sepasang mata dari dalam kegelapan, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aaah!" Ron melompat mundur.

Hermione terkikik di belakangnya. "Kau kenapa sih? Takut?"

Ron mendelik.

Sepasang mata itu rupanya adalah milik seorang pria tua kurus yang mengenakan seperangkat pakaian tebal dan sepatu bot usang. Pria itu bergerak keluar dari pintu sambil memandangi mereka berdua lekat-lekat, ekspresinya seperti penuh tanya. Kerut-kerut di wajahnya tampaknya bukan tanda-tanda penuaan, melainkan hasil permanen dari kebiasaannya mengerutkan wajah selama seumur hidup. Tatapannya sungguh tajam, membuat Hermione langsung berhenti terkikik.

"Ya?" kata si pria singkat, serak.

"Ha-halo," sapa Hermione segera, buru-buru melempar senyum hangat. "Namaku Hermione Granger, aku menelepon kemarin, untuk menyewa tempat—dan aku diberitahu bahwa ada apartemen kosong, rencananya aku akan langsung pindah hari ini—"

Pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa, namun ia memandangi Hermione dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tatapannya itu, lagi-lagi, sangat mengganggu. Seperti... _menusuk_. Hermione menunggu tanpa kedip, merasa tak enak.

Lalu, tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik masuk ke dalam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Ron kaget. "A-apa maksud...?"

"Kurasa dia meminta kita ikut masuk, Ron," ujar Hermione pelan.

Ron mendengus, tapi kentara sekali ia tampak agak ngeri. "Apakah dia pemilik tempat ini?"

Hermione menggeleng tanda tak tahu. "Ayo, masuk."

Ia mendorong pintu kayu tebal itu, dan segera saja kegelapan menyambut mereka. Keduanya berdiri merapat, karena hawa dingin itu terasa semakin kuat, seperti energi supernatural aneh yang sangat, sangat mengganggu. Ron berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu, diikuti Hermione, yang sebetulnya lebih merasa bingung daripada takut. Langkah-langkah kaki mereka bergaung di dalam sana, seolah mereka sedang memasuki gua lebar yang kosong.

Sementara itu, beberapa meter dari sana, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, sebuah jendela berderik terbuka.

Dan di balik jendela itu, sesosok kelabu memandangi mereka berdua dengan senyuman sedih membingkai wajahnya.

Kemudian melayang pergi.

.

.

.

Memutuskan untuk membiarkan beberapa kotak bawaan mereka ditinggal di serambi, Ron dan Hermione terus saja memasuki aula depan yang gelap dan berdebu itu. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian, lampunya tiba-tiba saja menyala—rupanya dinyalakan oleh si pria tua tadi. Tampaknya ia berusaha menghemat listrik atau semacamnya, karena ia baru menyalakan lampu kalau ada pengunjung datang. Kini Ron dan Hermione bisa melihat lebih jelas ke dalam ruangan besar itu—dan ke balkon-balkon di atas mereka, deretan pintu-pintu kamar yang seragam.

Pria tadi sudah duduk di balik meja resepsionis panjang di ujung aula. Ketika Ron dan Hermione menghampirinya, tertulis papan nama di meja itu: 'Argus Filch'.

Jadi, sepertinya Argus Filch adalah nama pria kotor itu. Kini Filch sedang membaca kertas buram yang tampaknya merupakan catatan telepon Hermione kemarin, sambil bolak-balik memandangi Ron dan Hermione dengan tatapannya yang semakin tajam menusuk. Hermione menyeringai, tak bicara apa-apa.

"Miss... Granger?" ujar Filch serak, membaca formulir itu. "Untuk apa kau ke sini—mengorek-ngorek rahasia _hantu-hantu_ di tempat ini?"

Ron cegukan.

"Orang-orang datang ke sini untuk mencari-cari hantu," gerutu Filch lagi, "tanpa benar-benar _memahami_ apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di Hogwarts. Kau akan menjadi orang kesekian yang pulang dengan tangan kosong, Nak."

Jadi, ternyata pria itu mengenali namanya. Mungkin karena Hermione Granger memang seorang penulis kisah horor yang terkenal, dan tempat ini cukup bagus dijadikan lokasi survey untuk buku-bukunya. Namun tentu saja bukan itu alasannya untuk pindah ke sini. Sama sekali bukan.

"Aku tidak berniat _mencari-cari hantu_," katanya tegas. "Aku hanya sedang membutuhkan tempat yang tenang untuk menulis, karena aku sedang dikejar tenggat. Pernah dengar tentang _writer's block_, Mr Filch? Nah, aku sedang mengalaminya. Parah sekali."

Filch mengerjap dan sepertinya memutuskan untuk percaya. Terdengar suara menggaruk di meja kayu itu—yang ditimbulkan oleh sebatang kunci jelek yang bergesekan dengannya. Kunci jelek itu bernomor 211.

"Semua kamar di sini sama saja, jadi sepertinya kau tak perlu memilih. Silakan tempati kamar di lantai dua. Barang-barangmu akan kubawa naik," katanya singkat.

Hermione ingin membantah dan memprotes karena pelayanan yang sangat buruk ini—namun ia mengingatkan diri bahwa tempat ini memang tua dan tak menarik perhatian, mungkin memang karena pelayanannya yang memuakkan. Ia membayar Filch dengan sejumlah uang, yang langsung direbut dari tangannya dan dimasukkan ke saku-saku baju Filch yang usang. Pria itu terkekeh.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts."

.

.

.

Ron meninggalkan Hermione di sana dengan sejumlah wanti-wanti keras: ia harus selalu mengunci pintu, harus selalu bersama ponsel, harus selalu waspada. Meskipun ia sama sekali tak ingin membiarkan sahabatnya—perempuan pula—tinggal di apartemen jelek yang sepertinya tidak aman itu, Ron tak berhasil menang adu mulut dengan Hermione, sehingga dia menyerah dan mau juga pergi.

Kini, Hermione berdiri di kaki tangga di aula itu, sendirian.

Ia mendaki tangga batu lebar yang menuju ke lantai dua itu. Samar-samar, ada yang berdenting di kejauhan—sepertinya lift. Dari suaranya, kedengarannya lift itu berkeretak kuat sekali, mungkin sudah terlalu bobrok saking tuanya.

Memangnya bangunan ini sudah setua apa? Hermione tak bisa menebaknya. Dan kenapa—_kenapa_, gedung apartemen Hogwarts yang sangat megah dan luas ini dibiarkan tak terurus seperti ini? Bukankah gedung megah ini bisa digunakan untuk bermacam-macam fungsi? Ia terus memikirkannya, sambil mengawasi setiap sudut apartemen itu yang semakin kumuh saja tampaknya.

Setibanya ia di lantai dua, sesuatu merayapi kakinya.

"Hhh!" Hermione terlonjak kaget—sebelum akhirnya mendapati seekor tikus lewat di dekat kaki kirinya, mencicit nyaring.

Hermione memandang berkeliling.

Ujung tangga itu berakhir pada beberapa koridor yang bercabang. Ke arah mana ia harus pergi?

"Mr Filch?" seru Hermione.

Namun pria tua tadi tak menjawab, tak pula kelihatan batang hidungnya. Hermione mengangkat bahu dan mengambil koridor yang paling dekat, sambil menghitung nomor-nomor pintu yang berjajar di kiri-kanannya.

"231, 230... Sepertinya bukan."

Mungkin ia salah jalan. Nomor kamarnya 211.

Hermione berbalik dan kembali ke koridor utama yang berasal dari tangga dan berbelok ke kiri—dan nyaris tersandung oleh...

...sebatang _lilin_?

Kakinya menendang benda itu sampai berguling. Sebuah lilin putih yang kelihatannya sudah dibakar sampai setengahnya. Hermione membungkuk, memungutnya, merasa sangat yakin bahwa tadi ia tak melihat benda itu di dekat tangga. Bagaimana mungkin...?

Hermione berbalik.

Apa itu _tadi_? Dia seperti melihat gerakan...

"Halo?"

Koridor itu masih kosong, namun Hermione berani bersumpah ia seperti mendengar suara gesekan atau derikan atau semacamnya. Apakah tikus lagi?

"Mr Filch? Kaukah itu?"

Astaga, pikir Hermione, hanya Tuhan yang tahu di mana Argus Filch berada saat ini. Pria tua judes itu kan seharusnya membawakan barang-barangnya, tapi di mana dia? Hermione mulai berpikir untuk pindah apartemen saja—tapi hal itu akan membuatnya lebih repot nanti.

Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong itu, masih mencermati nomor-nomor setiap kamar. Meskipun sekarang masih sore menjelang malam, namun lorong itu sudah gelap sekali. Setiap pintu kamar tampaknya lapuk dan gagangnya sudah berkarat semua. Hermione tahu, Hogwarts adalah apartemen yang sepi—tapi ia tak menyangka sesepi _ini_.

Akhirnya ia tiba di ujung koridor yang lain—yang lebih gelap.

"Halo?" ia memanggil lagi.

Dan ketika Hermione menoleh ke arah kanan—barulah ia melihatnya.

_Ada orang_ di ujung lorong itu—di ujung terjauhnya. Tak jelas apakah orang itu laki-laki atau perempuan, yang jelas ia membawa sesuatu yang bercahaya di tangannya...

Sebatang lilin?

Hermione membelok ke kanan, berniat menghampiri orang itu—namun si orang bergerak ke koridor lain dan lenyap dari pandangan Hermione. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan ikut berbelok ke tempat orang itu menghilang tadi—

—dan nyaris menabrak Filch.

"Oh!" Hermione nyaris jatuh ketika ia mengerem larinya dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

Filch terkekeh dingin di ujung lorong itu, rambutnya yang kotor menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Kenapa berlari-lari, Miss Granger?"

"Aku—hanya..." Hermione menunjuk-nunjuk koridor itu dengan bingung. "Aku melihat seseorang tadi—aku yakin—aku mendengar langkah-langkahnya sejak di tangga dan sepertinya orang itu..."

Ia terdiam ketika kesadaran menghantamnya. Sepertinya... sepertinya...

"Sepertinya... orang itu _membuntutiku_."

Filch terkekeh lagi. "Mungkin kau hanya melihat salah satu hantu."

Hermione langsung membantah. "Oh, tadi itu jelas bukan hantu. Dia menyentuh lantai dan langkah-langkahnya terdengar... berderik..." Ia tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, sementara bulu kuduknya meremang.

Bukan hantu? Apakah ia yakin? Hermione Granger memang seorang penulis kisah horor, namun ia belum pernah bertemu hantu seumur hidupnya. Dirinya sendiri masih berada dalam keraguan apakah hantu itu memang ada atau tidak—karena, sebagai wanita yang sangat berpegang teguh pada logika, baginya hantu itu bisa dibilang tidak eksis.

"Ini kamarmu," kata Filch, sambil menunjuk pintu di depannya, yang bernomor 211. Di sisi Filch tampak sebuah troli koper yang sudah butut, bermuatkan barang-barang Hermione tadi. Filch mempersilakan Hermione membuka pintu dengan kunci jelek yang diberikannya tadi.

"Kenapa Anda lama sekali?" tanya Hermione, masih sedikit terengah dan pucat.

"Aku menggunakan lift tua itu," jawab Filch serak. "Dan kotak-kotakmu banyak sekali, Miss, sehingga butuh waktu lama untuk mengangkutnya."

Pintu kamar 211 terbuka.

Sesuai deskripsi Filch ketika Hermione meneleponnya kemarin, apartemen satu kamar itu memang sempit dan tidak memiliki terlalu banyak barang, persis seperti yang memang diinginkan Hermione. Ia hanya butuh satu ranjang untuk tidur dan satu meja untuk bekerja, serta kamar mandi, itu saja. Filch menekan sakelar dan lampu putih yang cukup terang menyala di langit-langit.

Tidak buruk, pikir Hermione. Kamar itu cukup bersih juga. Bahkan tampaknya lumayan terawat, meskipun jelas usia tua bangunan itu dapat dilihat dari dinding batunya yang buram dan langit-langitnya yang kusam dan...

...berlubang?

"Langit-langitnya..." kata Hermione sambil menunjuk, "bagian plafon yang itu tidak tertutup."

Ia tak pernah bermasalah dengan plafon yang tak tertutup, namun mengingat kondisi gedungnya sendiri yang memungkinkan terjadinya kebocoran air hujan atau banyaknya sarang tikus di mana-mana, Hermione merasa harus mempertanyakannya.

Filch hanya menyeringai lagi.

"Yang itu sempat dibuka ketika mereka merenovasi lantai ini, dan kurasa mereka membiarkannya terbuka saja. Tidak apa-apa kan terbangun sesekali oleh suara decit tikus?" Ia terkekeh.

Hermione menghela napas, malas mendebat. "Baiklah, terima kasih," gumamnya. "Tinggalkan saja kotak-kotak itu di sini, Mr Filch."

Filch berlalu pergi setelah melempar senyum datarnya yang menyeramkan itu. Kemudian Hermione menutup pintu kamar itu, menguncinya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Akhirnya. Kesendirian.

Namun belum lagi ia menikmati kesendiriannya selama lebih dari tiga detik, bunyi yang cukup keras mengagetkannya.

Ponsel di sakunya berdering.

Tak sesuai rencananya tadi, ternyata ia lupa mematikan ponselnya. Hermione meraih ponsel dan menekan tombol jawab. "Halo?"

"'Mione."

"Ron? Ada apa?"

Suara Ron terdengar agak aneh di seberang sana—seolah ia sedang menahan cegukan. "Aku—aku baru mendengar kabar."

"Kabar apa?"

"Draco Malfoy baru keluar dari penjara."

.

.

.

Ya, sesungguhnya inilah alasan kenapa Hermione memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen Hogwarts. Bukan disebabkan oleh _writer's block_ parah yang dialaminya, bukan pula karena ia ingin sengaja mencari-cari cerita hantu di tempat angker itu.

Melainkan karena seorang pria bernama Draco Malfoy.

Satu tahun yang lalu, Hermione dan Draco bertemu di sebuah acara bedah buku yang mereka hadiri, dan sejak saat itu mulai berteman. Lama-kelamaan, mereka menjelma menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semua orang menyukai mereka sebagai pasangan—ya, di mana lagi akan kautemukan sepasang penulis kisah horor yang terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain?

Namun hidup Hermione mulai berubah kelam sejak saat itu.

Setelah ia dan Draco memutuskan untuk hidup bersama, Draco mulai menunjukkan sesuatu yang selama ini ia 'sembunyikan'.

Sifat aslinya.

Setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu bagi mereka sebagai pasangan, Draco tak lagi bersikap ramah dan lembut kepada Hermione. Ia mulai menampakkan sifatnya yang egois, keras kepala, dan semena-mena. Awalnya Hermione mengira Draco hanya sedang _bad mood_, namun hal tersebut terjadi berulang-kali—setiap hari, siang-malam, ia selalu berkata-kata kasar—dan parahnya lagi, mengasarinya secara fisik.

Ketika Ron bertemu Hermione pada sebuah kesempatan, ia terkejut sekali ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya yang penuh memar dan luka, dan ia memaksa Hermione untuk segera pergi dan meninggalkan Draco. Namun ia tak bisa. Draco terlalu dominan, dan ia mengancam akan melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Hermione kalau sampai ia meninggalkannya.

Sehingga pada suatu hari, Hermione kabur diam-diam...

...dan tentu saja, membuat pria itu marah besar.

Hermione sudah naik taksi meninggalkan rumah Draco selama kira-kira lima belas menit ketika Draco menyadari dia hilang. Pria itu sama sekali tak tahu ia pergi ke mana—namun tetap saja ia mengambil mobilnya dan bertekad untuk mengejar Hermione. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin Hermione kabur ke rumah sahabatnya, Ron, sehingga Draco memacu mobilnya menuju tempat itu.

Siang itu hujan deras sekali, dan pria itu sedang gelap mata. Ia dikuasai amarah dan akhirnya, tak bisa mengendalikan kendaraannya dengan baik. Dan langit mendung yang sangat gelap memperburuk segalanya.

Mobilnya oleng, membuat kekacauan, dan mobil Draco menabrak seseorang di jalan sampai meninggal.

Hal itu membuatnya ditahan di penjara selama nyaris tiga bulan karena kerusakan berat yang ia sebabkan—mulai dari kadar alkohol berlebih yang ia konsumsi sehingga menyetir dengan tidak benar, pengrusakan properti publik di sepanjang jalan raya, dan kematian seorang pejalan kaki yang tak direlakan keluarganya. Draco Malfoy terpaksa mendekam di penjara dan Hermione bisa bernapas lega—sesaat.

Insiden tabrakan itu terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sekarang, tiga bulan kemudian, ketika Hermione belum lagi bisa menata hidupnya setelah ia disiksa selama nyaris setahun penuh, Draco sudah keluar dari penjara.

Inilah yang ditakutkannya. Setelah Draco kembali bebas, ia yakin pria itu akan kembali mengejarnya. Mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal amat buruk pada Hermione, karena semua itu diawali oleh Hermione yang kabur.

Karena itulah ia pindah ke Hogwarts.

Meskipun apartemen ini bulukan, setidaknya tempat ini sangat tidak terkenal dan tak ada yang mau tinggal di sini.

.

.

.

"Benarkah?" ratap Hermione ngeri.

"Ya," sahut Ron cepat. "Tadi aku bertemu Neville dan ia bilang Draco sudah keluar—setidaknya kemarin. Ia dibebaskan lebih cepat, bukan minggu depan seperti perkiraan kita."

Hermione terpaku dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya, terlalu ketakutan untuk menanggapi. Trauma itu masih belum hilang. Kini ia seakan bisa merasakan lagi lebam-lebam menyakitkan di sekujur tubuhnya, yang disebabkan oleh pria itu.

Lebam di kulit bisa saja hilang, tapi lebam di hati akan berdenyut selamanya, kan?

"Di mana dia sekarang?" bisik Hermione.

"Aku tak tahu, 'Mione," jawab Ron, agak bergetar. "Aku sengaja bermobil sampai ke rumahnya, dan kelihatannya... kosong. Mobilnya juga tak ada."

Oh. Hermione menekap mulutnya.

"Kalau ia keluar dari penjara kemarin—ia pasti sempat datang ke apartemenku sebelum kita pindah, Ron. Dan itu berarti—bisa saja ia..." suara Hermione menghilang, tak sanggup mengatakan '_membuntuti kita sampai ke sini'_...

"_Well_, bisa saja dia langsung pulang ke rumah orangtuanya di luar kota," kata Ron, mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar tenang, meskipun gagal. "Tak mungkin rasanya ia membuntuti kita—kita sendirian di jalan saat ke Hogwarts, ingat?"

"Oke, oke..."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau mau aku ke sana?"

Namun Hermione baru menyadari hal lain. Orang misterius yang dilihatnya di lorong—potongan lilin yang dilihatnya di koridor—suara-suara aneh yang seakan membuntutinya—langkah-langkah kaki—bagaimana kalau itu _Draco_? Bagaimana kalau entah bagaimana ia berhasil menemukan alamat ini setelah menguping di apartemen Ron tadi pagi?

Bagaimana kalau ia ada di sini?

Sekarang?

"'Mione?"

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Hermione menjawab, "Oh. Tidak. Ku-kurasa tidak perlu, Ron. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sejauh ini tidak ada bukti bahwa Draco ada di sini, kan? _Tenanglah,_ ia membatin.

"Baiklah," sahut Ron gugup. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu beritanya. Selamat bekerja."

"Oke."

Dan ketika ia memutuskan telepon, Hermione tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk bergidik ketika sudut matanya menangkap lubang hitam di langit-langit kamarnya. Plafon yang terbuka lebar itu kelihatan seribu kali lebih mengerikan sekarang.

.

.

.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Hapus.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Hapus.

"Sial..."

Sudah dua jam berlalu, dan apa yang ia dapatkan? Tak ada. Hanya dua baris kalimat yang terus-menerus diganti, dan kepala yang pusing karena dipaksa berpikir.

Bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kalau begini? Hermione sudah duduk menghadap _laptop_-nya selama dua jam terakhir, namun ia masih tak mampu menulis lebih dari satu paragraf, seolah otaknya tak mau berfungsi. Dan kini suasana semakin gelap karena matahari terus turun. Ia bisa melihat semburat senja oranye lewat jendelanya.

"Oke, selamat tinggal," ia membentak, dan menutup _file_-nya. Ia takkan bisa menulis lebih jauh lagi hari ini, tidak dengan kepala pusing seperti ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian lebih lanjut mengenai apartemen misterius ini di internet—mungkinkah ada keterangan tambahan selain penjelasan mengenainya di daftar sepuluh apartemen paling sepi dan misterius di Inggris utara?

Dan ia mulai mencari.

Halaman situs pencarinya menampilkan beberapa artikel mengenai daftar sepuluh apartemen tersepi—dia melewatkan semuanya. Ia terus mencari, ke halaman berikutnya, lalu berikutnya lagi, berikutnya lagi, dan lagi. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh artikel di situs pencari itu, mencoba menemukan judul yang aneh—

—dan itu dia.

Sebuah berita lama.

Hermione menekan kursor pada berita itu dengan kening berkerut. _Apa ini_?

Berita itu berjudul: _Rumah Sakit yang Lama Ditinggalkan, Kini Menjelma Menjadi Gedung Apartemen._ Wajah Hermione menjadi pucat ketika ia melihat foto yang tertera pada artikel itu—gedung yang sama tempat ia berada sekarang, latarbelakang yang sama...

Apartemen ini dulunya... _rumah sakit_?

Ia membaca berita itu secepat kilat. "_Hogwarts Hospital for the Halfsanes_, yang mengalami kebakaran pada tahun 1990 sehingga semua penghuninya tewas terbakar, kini akan direnovasi menjadi bangunan yang sama sekali baru untuk menghilangkan citra lamanya yang menakutkan... Akan dibangun Hogwarts Apartment pada bulan Februari 1995..."

1995—itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan dulunya tempat ini adalah rumah sakit jiwa.

Hermione terpaku di depan _laptop _-nya.

Dalam gerakan refleks yang entah termotivasi dari mana, Hermione langsung berbalik—dan menatap lubang di langit-langit kamarnya lagi. Entah kenapa—ia tak bisa berhenti memandangi lubang itu setiap beberapa menit sekali. Lubang hitam itu tampak mengancam, menakutkan—mungkin ia harus meminta Mr Filch menutup lubang itu dengan sesuatu.

Ia berputar lagi dan kembali menghadapi _laptop_. Terus membaca.

Artikel lain menyebutkan bahwa bangunan bekas rumah sakit jiwa itu terus dihantui oleh arwah-arwah orang yang mati terbakar pada kebakaran besar di tahun 1990 itu. Dan kisah yang paling terkenal ialah cerita tentang _the lady with a candle_—sosok hantu perempuan yang konon menghantui Hogwarts sambil membawa-bawa lilin ke mana pun ia pergi...

...Hermione ingat benar, ia melihat lilin-lilin beberapa kali hari ini, di mana-mana...

Oke. Dia mulai merasa takut.

Dia harus menelepon Ron.

Dia harus—

_DUAR!_

Suara petir menyambar begitu kerasnya sampai ia terlonjak dari kursi. Dan belum cukup itu saja—detik berikutnya... _tap!_

Lampu putih di kamarnya berderik mati.

"Ada a...?"

_Laptop_-nya juga berkedip mati, karena ia tidak memasang baterai pada benda itu. Sepertinya cuaca yang mendung sejak tadi telah menghasilkan hujan yang mulai turun dengan ribut di luar. Dan begitu petir tadi menyambar, listrik di seluruh bangunan itu langsung padam. _Sial_, pikir Hermione. Kamarnya menjadi gelap gulita sekarang.

Ia berbalik dari meja—dan _menjerit_.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Petir kembali menyambar.

Tepat di lubang hitam itu—masalahnya lubang itu sekarang tak lagi kosong—ia melihat _wujud seseorang_.

Muncul keluar dari lubang itu dengan ekspresi sangat sedih dan seperti kesakitan. Ia menatap langsung pada Hermione, senyumnya terukir lambat. Rambutnya menjuntai berkilauan, dan matanya...

"Aaaaaaa!"

Hermione terhuyung histeris menabrak pintu—yang sedang menjeblak terbuka.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Ia menghambur keluar dan nyaris bertabrakan _lagi_ dengan Argus Filch.

"Ada apa, Miss?"

Koridor di luar sama gelapnya dengan kamarnya. Dalam ketakutannya dan dengan jantung yang serasa berdetak seribu kali per menit, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan iris hitam Filch yang seperti menyala dalam gelap.

"Mr Filch!" pekiknya histeris. "Aku melihat—aku melihat—"

Dengan kekuatan entah dari mana, Hermione menyambar lengan kurus Filch dan menariknya ke dalam kamarnya yang sekarang gelap gulita. Ia menunjuk langsung ke arah langit-langitnya yang berlubang...

...yang kini tampak sama saja seperti sebelumnya, kosong dan hitam.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Filch dingin.

"Aku melihat..." Hermione berdiri membeku, "_hantu_. Keluar dari sana. Aku cukup yakin! Aku melihat matanya—hijau benderang. Rambutnya... merah, memantulkan cahaya petir di luar..." Ia menelan ludah sambil bergidik. "Dan hantu itu memegang..."

Filch berbalik memandangnya, kembali terkekeh misterius. "...memegang... lilin?" sambungnya.

Dan barulah saat itu—setelah kepanikannya luntur—Hermione menyadari bahwa Filch datang ke kamarnya dengan membawa-bawa sebatang lilin putih di tangannya, yang diletakkan di sebuah wadah kaca bening. Dalam gelap, dengan lilin menyinari bagian depan wajah Filch, pria tua itu jadi kelihatan lebih seram daripada biasanya.

"Aku bermaksud mengantarkan lilin ini kepadamu, Miss, karena listrik di sini selalu mati kalau sudah turun hujan," jelasnya.

Hermione jadi teringat kembali pada penemuannya di internet tadi. "Aku ingin tanya," katanya buru-buru. "Benarkah... tempat ini dulunya rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Ya."

"Dan... seluruh penghuninya mati terbakar?"

Filch mengangguk jelas. "Kau tidak tahu? Semua orang yang datang ke sini bermaksud mencari-cari hantu itu, dan kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku _baru_ saja mengetahuinya," sahut Hermione keras, sudah kembali memperoleh kegalakannya. "Dan sekali lagi kutekankan, Mr Filch, aku tidak datang ke sini untuk mencari-cari hantu."

Tak memberi tanggapan apa-apa, Filch hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyerahkan wadah lilin itu kepada Hermione. Apinya bergoyang-goyang tanpa henti, karena hembusan angin mulai menguasai koridor itu dari jendela yang terbuka. Sementara itu, suara riuh air hujan yang menghantam atap Hogwarts semakin mengeras, sepertinya hujan yang turun pun semakin mengganas.

"Apakah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Mengenai rumah sakit ini. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi."

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya," bentak Filch. "Rumah sakitnya terbakar, semua orang mati, lalu bangunannya direnovasi menjadi apartemen. Jelas?"

Hermione memaksa. "Lalu _apa_ yang baru saja kulihat di loteng itu? Hantu wanita berambut merah yang membawa-bawa lilin?" Ia menoleh ke dalam kamarnya lagi dengan ngeri, seolah hantu itu berada di belakangnya. "_Makhluk itu nyata, dan aku tahu itu!_ Dan kau tahu sesuatu, Mr Filch!"

Filch menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Kalau kau memaksa," katanya singkat.

.

.

.

Lilin itu diletakkan di atas meja. Nyalanya bergerak-gerik mengikuti hembusan angin. Ruang kerja Filch letaknya di belakang aula, cukup luas juga, namun sudah bocor di sana-sini, sehingga tempias air hujan menambah kedinginan Hermione di ruangan itu. Seluruh Hogwarts diliputi kegelapan total, hanya cahaya lilin dan sambaran petirlah yang menjadi lampu mereka saat ini.

Filch duduk di hadapan Hermione, di balik meja kayu sempit yang lembap. Mereka duduk berhadapan, menghadap lilin putih itu.

"Kurasa," Filch memulai, "semua ini dimulai ketika di Hogwarts tinggal seorang pria yang bernama Severus Snape."

.

.

.

_**Hogwarts Hospital for the Halfsanes, 1990**_

_**.**_

_Ia berjalan melewati bangsal demi bangsal, cepat dan sangat cekatan. Pakaiannya bernuansa hitam seluruhnya, menyerupai jubah panjang yang selalu berkibar kala ia bergerak. Pria itu memegang sebuah _clipboard_ di tangannya, dan sebuah stetoskop menggelantung sempurna di leher dan dadanya. Ia berhenti berjalan ketika tiba di bangsal berlabel 'Gangguan Disosiatif'._

"_Selamat siang, Severus," seseorang di dalam ruangan itu, yang berambut cokelat dan lebih pendek darinya, mengangguk._

_Pria itu balas mengangguk. "Siang, Remus," katanya singkat._

"_Hai, Snivellus."_

"_Ssshh, Claus."_

_Severus Snape menoleh ke arah suara itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lurus sedang duduk di ranjang pasiennya sambil memegang sebatang tongkat kayu tipis__***)**__. Ia menatap Severus dengan ekspresi sinis berlebihan._

"_Claus, tenanglah," kata pria lain, yang berdiri di sebelah laki-laki yang memegang tongkat itu. "Kau tidak sopan pada dr. Snape."_

_Laki-laki yang satunya itu berambut hitam juga, namun sangat berantakan. Ia mengenakan kacamata bulat yang kurang serasi dengan bentuk lonjong wajahnya. Laki-laki itu menatap Severus dengan agak takut-takut, namun pada saat bersamaan, ketidaksukaan mewarnai wajahnya._

_Ya, sejak kapan James Potter menyukai Severus Snape?_

"_Kau mencari dr. Evans?" tanya James dingin._

.

.

.

"Siapa Severus Snape?" tanya Hermione.

"Seorang dokter spesialis jiwa yang cukup berpengaruh di rumah sakit pada masa itu," jelas Filch. "Ia mencintai seorang wanita, sama-sama psikiater seperti dirinya. Seorang wanita yang bernama dr. Lily Evans."

Hermione mengerjap. "Lalu?"

Petir menyambar lagi sebelum Filch melanjutkan, "Mereka saling mencintai, sebetulnya. Severus dan Lily. Saling mengenal sejak kecil, dan telah saling jatuh cinta sejak lama. Namun, sementara Severus menyayangi Lily seutuhnya, sepertinya perasaan Lily padanya tidak terlalu utuh."

Hermione tidak berkomentar, ia terus memandangi wajah Filch lekat-lekat, menantikan kelanjutannya.

"Hubungan mereka dihalangi oleh seorang pria bernama James Potter, salah satu pasien Lily. James sudah masuk rumah sakit itu selama bertahun-tahun, sejak Lily baru mulai berpraktik sebagai psikiater. Ia menjadi sangat dekat dengan wanita itu, secara fisik dan emosional, dan James sendiri mengakui bahwa ia mencintainya."

"Jadi? Apakah Lily meninggalkan Severus?"

Filch memandangi cahaya lilin di hadapannya, termangu. "Ingin. Ya, Lily ingin meninggalkan Severus."

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu, dr. Evans."_

"_Kau tak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan, Mr Potter."_

_Tapi James hanya tersenyum, sementara Lily selesai melakukan auskultasi—pemeriksaan dengan stetoskop—di dadanya. Wanita berambut merah itu berbalik sambil mencatat sesuatu di map rekam medis di tangannya, membelakangi James, namun rupanya hal tersebut hanya dilakukannya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya._

"_Pagi, dr. Evans."_

_Lily tersentak sedikit. "Oh, pagi, Argus. Agak repot hari ini?"_

"_Ya," jawab Argus Filch serak. "Badai tadi malam membuat seluruh teras kotor."_

_Filch berlalu dengan peralatan bersih-bersihnya, sementara Lily kembali menghadapi James, yang balas menatapnya dengan antusias._

"_Apakah kau akan sembuh?" bisik Lily, lebih seperti bergumam sendiri, meskipun ia memandangi mata James._

"_Memangnya aku sakit?" James balik bertanya. "Aku tidak sakit, dr. Evans! Berada bersamamu membuatku luar biasa sehat."_

_Tapi Lily hanya tersenyum sedih sambil memandangi pasiennya itu. James Potter tak pernah menyadari bahwa ia menderita gangguan disosiatif disertai gejala psikosis, dan sekali-kali ia akan berganti kepribadian menjadi seseorang yang kejam dan tak berperikemanusiaan. Sudah beberapa kali mereka memergoki James sedang mengendap-endap di koridor rumah sakit, membawa-bawa pisau, dan membuntuti kucing-kucing._

_Baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mendapati Mrs Norris, kucing milik Filch sang petugas kebersihan, mati di bangsal. Rupanya James memiliki kesenangan membunuh binatang, dan walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun Lily merawatnya, ia hanya sembuh sekadarnya._

_Namun sekarang ini, saat sedang normal, James Potter bersikap sangat manis._

_Lily menatap pria berambut berantakan itu dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang. "Apakah kau akan sembuh?" bisiknya lagi._

"_Lily."_

_Suara lain terdengar dari arah pintu bangsal. Lily segera menoleh untuk menghilangkan air matanya yang sudah cukup jelas terlihat, sementara pria itu—Severus Snape—melangkah masuk dengan langkah-langkah panjang._

"_Hati-hati, masih licin, dr. Snape," gumam Filch, beberapa meter dari kaki ranjang James._

_Severus tak memedulikan Filch; ia menghampiri Lily dengan ekspresinya yang biasa—datar._

"_Sekarang bukan jadwalmu untuk mengobservasi pasien ini," katanya tegas._

"_Ya—apakah aku tak boleh memeriksa pasienku sendiri?" balas Lily, dengan tegas pula, seolah ia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya sedari tadi. "Aku psikiater pribadinya selama bertahun-tahun!"_

"_Kau bukannya mau _memeriksa_nya," ujar Severus sambil mendengus keras. "Akuilah, Lily, kau telah berpindah hati. Akuilah."_

"_Tidak!"_

_Namun semakin Lily membantah, semakin keras saja ekspresi wajah Severus. Ia bergerak gesit, menyambar lengan Lily, yang berjengit._

"_Kau," Severus menukas langsung ke wajahnya, "tidak akan meninggalkanku. Takkan kubiarkan kau meninggalkanku."_

"_Sudah berapa ratus kali kita bertengkar seperti ini?" balas Lily keras. Ia mendorong Severus menjauhi ranjang pasien, sementara James hanya bisa melongo memandangi mereka. "Kau berubah. Kau begitu posesif. Aku takkan berpura-pura mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai itu, Sev!"_

"_Itu karena aku mencintaimu! Lebih dari apa pun!"_

"_Kau tak bisa mengendalikan diri! Kau begitu liar!" bentak Lily. "Memangnya aku tak melihat perbuatanmu? Yang kaulakukan pada Mary Macdonald kemarin dulu di bangsal Gangguan Konduksi? Kau—memasukkan—dosis—fenobarbital—dua—kali—lipat—"_

"_DIAM!" seru Severus. "Jangan sekali-sekali—menyebut-nyebut—"_

"_Kau mau _membunuh_ Mary, kan?" sergah Lily, sama sekali tak memelankan suaranya. "Biar saja seluruh rumah sakit ini mengetahui kebusukanmu! Kau membenci orang-orang tanpa sebab, dan kau menyiksa pasien-pasienmu. Aku takkan menutup-nutupinya lagi, Sev. Sungguh, meskipun keluarga Mary percaya bahwa itu adalah efek samping obat biasa, tapi aku akan melaporkan ini kepada dr. Dumbledore, dan kau akan berhenti jadi dokter se—"_

"_Kau kaulakukan itu, kubunuh kau!"_

_Lily terdiam, Severus juga terdiam. Keduanya terengah seperti habis adu lari, wajah keduanya merah padam. Lily menatap Severus dengan nanar, keningnya mulai berkerut penuh ketidakpercayaan._

"_Baik," katanya akhirnya. "Kaulihat? Kita sudah berpisah jalan. Kau sudah memilih jalanmu, dan aku memilih jalanku."_

"_TIDAK!"_

"_Apakah kau pernah memandang dirimu sendiri?" seru Lily lagi. "Kau bukanlah seorang dokter. Kau adalah manusia hitam yang kejam, dan aku tak sanggup lagi hidup bersamamu—tak sanggup..."_

_Lily menyisiri rambutnya dengan frustrasi, membuat kepalanya tertarik-tarik. Ia menatap Severus untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

"_Pergilah," katanya pelan. "Pergi dari hadapanku. Sekarang."_

_Severus tampaknya sudah siap untuk menghadapi banteng jantan raksasa. Ia begitu murka kelihatannya, namun ia tetap berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Lily di sana. Bangsal luas itu masih kosong pagi itu, hanya ada James di sana, yang tampaknya tak mengerti sepatah kata pun yang mereka pertengkarkan. Severus berjalan cepat-cepat menuju pintu bangsal, dan bertatapan dengan Filch, yang sudah berhenti mengepel dengan posisi membeku sambil memandang titik pertengkaran mereka tadi._

_Menggertakkan gigi, Severus membelalak kepada Filch._

"_Apa lihat-lihat?" ia membentak._

_Kemudian berlalu pergi._

.

.

.

"Ia mengerikan sekali," komentar Hermione. "Membunuhi pasien? Dia?"

"Sejak Lily mulai tampak memberi perhatian lebih pada James, ia kehilangan kewarasannya," jawab Filch pelan. "Ia mulai bersikap kejam dan mengganti-ganti obat-obatan pasien. Tak ada yang menyadarinya, Severus begitu pandai menutupi segalanya. Tapi begitu Lily mengancam akan melaporkannya, ia tahu ia harus mencegah hal itu terjadi."

Mata Hermione melebar. "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Lilin di hadapan mereka berderik pelan, bergoyang.

"Malam itu," ujar Filch, "listrik padam di seluruh Hogwarts."

.

.

.

_Hujan turun deras sekali._

_Petir menyambar satu-dua kali, dan tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja segalanya gelap gulita._

_Seisi rumah sakit jiwa itu geger. Kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Rumah sakit itu memiliki generator khusus yang tetap mempertahankan kelistrikan agar terus dapat disuplai tanpa henti. Tak boleh ada pemadaman listrik mendadak, karena berbagai alat penunjang hidup pasien bergantung pada listrik, dan pasien-pasien itu bisa kehilangan nyawa mereka._

_Namun malam itu, sepertinya generator itu rusak, dan gardu di luar sana disambar petir._

"_Kami sedang melakukan operasi! Tolong, seseorang periksa generatornya!" pekik seorang dokter dari salah satu sudut bangunan itu._

"_Pasien di bangsal Skizofrenia butuh defibrilator sekarang! Listrik, tolong listrik!" teriak seseorang dari sudut lain._

_Dalam kegelapan, hiruk-pikuk mulai menguasai Hogwarts Hospital. Di bangsal Gangguan Disosiatif juga. Ruang praktik Lily Evans letaknya tak jauh dari sana, dan ia sedang mengerjakan laporannya ketika mendadak lampunya padam. Di luar sana, keributan terdengar sampai menembus pintu ruang praktiknya._

"_Oh, ya ampun," gumam Lily, mulai meraba-raba mejanya. Ia membuka laci demi laci dalam gelap, mencari-cari, dan menemukan kotak lilin._

_Dikeluarkannya sebatang lilin dan dinyalakannya._

_Cahayanya bergoyang-goyang, lemah sekali. Angin dingin karena badai di luar merasuk lewat kisi-kisi jendela dan membuat nyala api lilin itu goyah. Lily sedang meneteskan lilin panas untuk menempelkannya di wadahnya, ketika pintu ruang praktiknya tiba-tiba menghambur terbuka._

"_Dokter! Dokter!" seru seorang perawat yang kehabisan napas. "James Potter—dia—"_

_Lily seketika pucat. "Kenapa James?"_

"_Dia hilang!"_

"_Oh, tidak..."_

_Lily meletakkan wadah lilinnya di meja dengan bunyi keras, dan langsung berlari keluar pintu bersama sang perawat._

_Dan lilin itu berdiri sendirian di meja itu, menyala tanpa kenal lelah, tak juga padam walaupun angin kencang menghambur masuk._

.

.

.

"Siapa yang tidak cemas kalau rumah sakit jiwa mati lampu?" kata Filch, tertawa getir. "Orang-orang di sana tak waras. Semua pasien menjadi liar, beberapa di antaranya tertawa terbahak-bahak di tengah huru-hara. Dalam gelap, semua pasien dengan kategori 'berbahaya'—seperti James Potter—bisa menghilang dengan mudah. James bisa saja membunuh lagi malam itu—siapa yang tahu? Semua orang panik."

"Lalu apakah dia ditemukan?"

"Tentu. Mereka berhasil menemukan James setengah jam kemudian dalam keadaan kebingungan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya."

Filch merendahkan suaranya dan menatap Hermione lurus-lurus.

"Setelah Lily menemukan James dan memastikan bahwa pria itu selamat, ia kembali ke ruang praktiknya. Dan yang ia temukan sangatlah tidak menyenangkan."

Hermione sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Pastilah...

"Kebakaran," ujar Filch. "Kebakaran, di seluruh ruangan itu. Lilinnya pastilah jatuh dan membakar kertas-kertas, membakar kain-kain, membakar dinding, membakar segalanya. Bukan hanya itu, apinya menjalar cepat sekali, ke bangsal, ke semua koridor, ke mana-mana."

Menekap mulut, Hermione dilanda kengerian ketika Filch bercerita. Ia sedang berada _di sana_, di Hogwarts, di bangunan yang bertahun-tahun lalu terbakar itu. Tidak menyenangkan rasanya membayangkan hal itu terjadi di sekitarmu...

"Dalam kepanikan dan situasi gawat darurat di segala penjuru, hanya sedikit sekali yang selamat," Filch melanjutkan. "Apinya berkobar merah dan ganas, bahkan tak mau padam oleh badai. Ketika pemadam kebakaran tiba, rasanya semua tempat sudah hangus terbakar. Beberapa pasien dan pegawai ditemukan masih hidup, namun tak banyak. Kebanyakan mayat tak bisa diidentifikasi karena hangus, namun semua orang didata ulang dan nama yang hilang dianggap tewas.

"Lily meninggal," ujar Filch, "dan menjadi hantu."

"Maaf?" kata Hermione.

Filch menyeringai kepadanya. "Wanita itu diliputi rasa bersalah. Tidakkah kau memahaminya? Kebakaran itu adalah kesalahan Lily. Ia meninggalkan lilinnya menyala, dan akhirnya menjelma menjadi api raksasa. Semua orang yang selamat dari kebakaran itu bersumpah mengatakan bahwa Lily menjadi gila di akhir-akhir hidupnya, meyakini bahwa ia telah menyebabkan malapetaka itu, dan semua orang akan mati karena kesalahannya. Aku ada di sana, dan aku bisa memberitahumu persisnya."

Pria tua itu menunduk rendah dan berkata dalam bisikan dramatis, "Ia mati penasaran. Dan sejak saat itu, ia tetap berjalan di seluruh koridor-koridor Hogwarts, sambil membawa-bawa lilin, tak bisa tenang dan terus-menerus muncul dalam wujud dirinya saat terbakar."

"Jadi," putus Hermione, bulu kuduknya meremang seluruhnya, "orang yang kulihat membawa-bawa lilin di lorong... dan di langit-langit..."

"...adalah Lily," sambung Filch tegas.

Hening meliputi mereka. Sejak Filch bercerita, setidaknya satu jam telah berlalu, dan badai di luar rupanya telah berakhir. Tak ada lagi suara petir, tak ada lagi ribut-ribut bunyi angin. Cerita Filch yang mencekam membuat Hermione tak mampu berbicara selama beberapa menit, terpukau dengan sendirinya.

"Aku... masih memikirkan satu hal lagi," kata Hermione akhirnya. "Tentang Severus Snape... apa yang terjadi padanya? Maksudku, ia ingin membungkam Lily, dan ia sakit jiwa. Ia menginginkan kematian pasien-pasiennya. Kebakaran ini ganjil, Mr Filch. Bagaimana mungkin listrik di sebuah rumah sakit besar bisa padam begitu saja? Apakah—apakah—" Hermione kelihatan ngeri sendiri pada kalimatnya, "apakah _Severus Snape_ yang menyebabkannya? Ia yang merencanakan semua ini?"

Tepat setelah ia berkata begitu, mendadak saja lampu kuning di ruangan Filch menyala terang.

Sejenak, mereka berdua mengedip-ngedip kesilauan.

"Nah," kata Filch keras-keras. "Sudah menyala lagi. Kurasa sudah waktunya kau kembali ke komputermu untuk bekerja, Miss Granger."

"Tapi...?"

Mengabaikan wajah penasaran Hermione, Filch memberinya anggukan tegas, yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah selesai bercerita. Dengan kecewa Hermione bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Filch juga berdiri dan membawa wadah lilinnya.

Namun ia tidak memadamkan lilin itu.

Hermione melempar pandang bertanya-tanya, namun sepertinya Filch sudah lelah bercerita. Mengangkat bahu, Hermione berjalan kembali ke aula, dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan satu pikiran memenuhi kepalanya.

Cerita itu belum berakhir.

.

.

.

Ia menyentuh gagang pintu kamarnya dengan keraguan luar biasa.

Apakah ia berani masuk ke kamarnya lagi? Setelah kemunculan hantu Lily yang mengerikan di langit-langit itu, rasanya ia tak ingin lagi tidur di sana. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, masa dia tak tidur semalaman? Lagipula, bukankah Hermione Granger adalah penulis horor yang sangat ahli? Masa ia takut pada hal-hal seperti itu?

Sambil menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, ia membuka pintu itu dan membantingnya ke dalam.

Kamar itu kosong dan terang benderang.

Baiklah, pikir Hermione. Ia tak boleh takut. Dan jelas, ia butuh tidur.

Namun, satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya ini harus diselesaikan dulu. Segera ia duduk menghadap meja kerja, dan dinyalakannya kembali _laptop_-nya.

Satu hal yang dicarinya: daftar korban dalam kebakaran Hogwarts tahun 1990.

Hermione akhirnya menemukan daftar itu setelah lama mengutak-atik situs pencari di internet. Daftar itu berisikan banyak sekali nama, sungguh banyak korban berjatuhan malam itu. Segera saja Hermione menemukan nama-nama Lily Evans dan James Potter. Dan kemudian... juga...

...Severus Snape.

Kening Hermione berkerut.

Jadi, ia mati?

Berarti jawaban bagi pertanyaannya tadi adalah 'tidak', Severus Snape tidak menyebabkan kebakaran itu. Tapi kenapa Filch tak mau menjawab? Memangnya kenapa?

Mata Hermione masih terus menelusuri daftar itu, nama demi nama, tak ada yang terlewatkan. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi menghadapi monitornya ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar langkah-langkah berat di luar pintu kamarnya.

Hermione tercekat. Langkah-langkah itu lagi!

Suara langkah yang berderik dan berdebum pada saat nyaris bersamaan. Pelan sekali, namun terus terdengar. Siapa itu? Yang jelas bukan Filch, karena orang tua satu itu selalu melangkah cepat-cepat dan ringan. Hermione teringat kembali pada kejadian tadi siang.

"_Tadi itu bukan hantu, aku yakin!_" ia berkata seperti itu tadi pada Filch.

Lagipula, memangnya ada hantu yang bisa menimbulkan suara berat begitu?

Hermione segera melompat dalam jangkauan panjang, menyambar anak kunci di gagang pintu, dan memutarnya. _Klik_. Kini pintu itu terkunci.

Dan ia mulai melangkah mundur. Suara _tap, tap, tap_ itu semakin jelas terdengar, dan tampaknya sedang menuju _kamarnya_ ini. Ada apa ini? Apakah dia sedang diteror? Oleh siapa?

Lalu nama itu segera terlintas di benaknya.

_Draco Malfoy_.

Mendadak, Hermione kembali teringat masa-masa ketika ia masih tinggal bersama Draco, ketika Draco mengurungnya di rumah karena curiga Hermione berkencan dengan pria lain, ketika Draco menamparnya berkali-kali saat ia sedang mabuk, ketika Draco bersikap sangat kasar terhadapnya di ranjang. Pria _itu_ bisa melakukan apa saja kepadanya. Ia kejam.

Rasanya, Draco Malfoy mirip Severus Snape, yang tampak baik pada mulanya, namun kejam sesungguhnya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_.

Hermione menyambar sebatang pulpen, satu-satunya benda tajam yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Dan pintu diketuk.

_Tok, tok, tok_.

Terpaku memandangi daun pintu, Hermione diam saja. Dan orang di luar itu tak bicara apa-apa, memanggil pun tidak.

_Tok, tok, tok_, lagi.

Suara ketukan itu terus terdengar, lagi dan lagi, tanpa henti. Entah siapa yang ada di luar pintu itu, yang jelas orang itu sangat bersemangat mengetuk. Hermione berusaha berpikir positif. Bagaimanapun—orang di luar itu _tahu_ bahwa ia ada di dalam kamar ini, dari suara _klik_ keras ketika ia mengunci pintu tadi...

Hermione memanggil. "Mr Filch?" serunya penuh harap.

Suara ketukan itu tidak berhenti, bahkan tak berjeda sama sekali.

Sekali lagi, Hermione memejamkan mata ketika ia berbisik, "D-D-Draco?"

_Tok_—dan ketukan itu terhenti.

_Oh_.

Tiba-tiba saja—_duak!_

Pintu itu dihantam dengan paksa oleh sesuatu yang besar dan berat—mungkin tubuh orang itu sendiri. Jelas ia sedang berusaha mendobraknya—dan kalau dilihat dari kondisi kuncinya yang jelek begitu, pintu itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Hermione memandang berkeliling kamarnya, ketakutan, mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

_Duak—duak—desh!_

Pintu terbanting membuka, dan seseorang berpakaian serbahitam menghambur masuk dengan pisau berkilat di tangannya, sementara kepalanya ditutupi kain hitam pula.

Orang itu memandang berkeliling—ke dalam kamar yang sudah kosong.

"Di mana kau?" geramnya dengan suara berat, suara seorang pria.

Sementara itu, di saat yang sama, Hermione sedang merangkak-rangkak penuh ketakutan di dalam loteng yang gelap, pulpen masih digenggamnya. Ia telah mencoba kabur dari jendela namun percuma, karena meskipun lapuk, teralis jendela itu masih sama kuatnya seperti baru. Tak mungkin pula ia menantikan si orang yang mendobrak-dobrak itu untuk dilawan sendiri, karena tenaganya pasti kalah kuat.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanjat ke langit-langit yang terbuka itu, dan kabur lewat loteng.

Di sana sungguh gelap dan penuh sarang laba-laba, debu yang licin menyulitkan pergerakannya. Hermione tahu betul bahwa ia tadi melihat _sesosok hantu_ keluar dari loteng ini, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi. Kalau Lily Evans mau muncul di sini sekarang, terserahlah. Yang jelas, ia sedang dikejar seseorang saat ini, seseorang yang bisa mendobrak pintu dan berbicara. _Jelas itu bukan hantu!_

Kehabisan napas dan terbatuk-batuk, Hermione terus merangkak dalam ruangan sempit itu, secepat yang ia bisa. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia merasa ingin menangis, namun kewarasan memerintahkannya untuk terus bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran.

Setelah bergerak beberapa meter di sana, Hermione berhenti dan mendengarkan.

Tapi tak ada suara apa pun. Ke mana orang itu?

Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan lubang langit-langit itu masih kelihatan terang karena cahaya dari kamarnya. Pastilah pengejarnya sekarang sedang menantinya di lubang loteng yang lain—Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sinar terang lain—namun tampaknya tak ada gunanya. Mungkin ruangan berlubang berikutnya adalah ruangan yang gelap?

Setibanya di bagian loteng yang tidak rendah, Hermione berdiri dan mulai berjalan hati-hati, karena semakin lama semakin banyak bagian lantainya yang lapuk. Ia juga merasa mendengar decitan tikus sekali-dua kali.

Kemudian ia melihatnya—sebuah lubang yang lain, yang sepertinya dibuka juga untuk kepentingan renovasi. Hermione melangkah berhati-hati agar tidak sampai terjatuh, karena ia takkan turun ke sana, terlalu riskan. Ia harus mencari jalan keluar langsung, namun bagaimana caranya?

Tapi belum lagi ia bergerak lebih jauh—

—sebuah tangan _menyambar_ kakinya dari lubang itu.

"Aaaaaargh!"

_Debum!_ Ia langsung terjengkang dan membuat sarang tikus terdekat bergetar dan penghuninya berhamburan ke seluruh penjuru loteng. Hermione menjerit dan berusaha bergerak mundur, namun sebuah tangan yang amat kuat menarik kakinya sampai menjulur keluar dari lubang, nyaris jatuh ke dalam ruangan di bawahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!_ Lepaskan aku!_" Ia terus meronta, berpegangan pada papan-papan rapuh dalam gelap, sementara tangan pria yang sangat kokoh itu menyeretnya menuju lubang.

_Sreeek_. Luka panjang membilur di lengan bawahnya ketika Hermione ditarik sampai pinggang keluar lubang. Ia sudah mulai menangis ketika sudah tak sanggup lagi bertahan, namun tangannya terus menggapai-gapai dan mempertahankan dirinya di atas loteng.

"PERGIIII!" teriaknya putus asa, dan pada saat yang sama, setelah kakinya menendang keras-keras, pegangan orang itu darinya berhasil terlepas.

Hermione kembali mendarat di loteng, debu berkepul di sekitarnya. Ia segera berlari menjauhi lubang itu dengan keringat menetes-netes dari dahinya. Suara langkahnya bergedubrakan di tempat sepi itu.

Sekilas, tadi ia bisa melihat pakaian serbahitam yang dikenakan oleh orang itu, dan wajahnya yang ditutupi kain hitam seluruhnya. Namun Hermione sama sekali tak punya bayangan siapa dia. Bisa saja Draco, bisa saja Filch sendiri... dan ia tak ingin memikirkannya.

Yang terpenting adalah, _bagaimana_ cara keluar dari sini?

Ia hanya bisa memikirkan satu jalan: kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, tempat terakhir yang _mungkin_ akan dikunjungi lagi oleh si pengejar berbaju hitam itu.

Mengendap-endap kembali ke lubang kamarnya dengan rambut menutupi sebagian wajah, Hermione mengintip dengan nekat ke dalam kamarnya, yang ternyata kosong. Berharap-harap orang berpisau itu tidak kembali, ia segera turun dan mendarat pelan di ranjangnya.

Bersegera ia keluar pintu. Tak ada siapa-siapa di koridor luar. Hermione tak ingin bergerak pelan-pelan lagi. Ia berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong demi lorong—yang seluruhnya kosong—entah di mana pengejarnya berada. Apakah ia menyiapkan jebakan? Apa yang diinginkannya dari Hermione? Apakah Draco benar-benar ingin... membunuhnya?

Ia menuruni tangga dan berlari secepat kilat menyeberangi aula depan—namun ternyata pintunya terkunci. Hermione memandangi semua jendela di sana, yang juga terkunci—dan merasa ingin berteriak saking murkanya. Namun ia segera menghampiri meja resepsionis di ujung aula, tempat ia mendaftarkan diri di hadapan Filch tadi siang.

Di lemarinya itu mungkin ada kunci-kunci. Pasti ada!

Hermione baru saja tiba di depan lemari itu ketika _ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering_.

Ya, berdering! Keras sekali, membahana ke seluruh aula!

Terkejut luar biasa, Hermione bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia membawa-bawa ponsel. _Idiot, idiot..._ dirinya terlalu terdistraksi oleh pertanyaan mengenai siapa orang yang mengejarnya, sampai-sampai ia tak ingat untuk mencari bantuan. Hermione ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu ingin tahu siapa di balik topeng hitam itu.

Ia segera menekan tombol angkat untuk mematikan deringnya yang keras itu, dan dengan tangan gemetaran, menyentuhkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Ha... lo?" bisik Hermione, suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang habis terbenam di salju.

"Halo, Hermione?" sapa seorang pria di seberang sambungan.

"Si-siapa... ini?"

"Hermione, ini aku," kata orang di telepon itu. "Ini Draco."

Draco? Draco?

"Dr-Draco?" cicit Hermione, tak kuat, menunduk di balik meja resepsionis sambil menahan tangis ketakutannya. "K-kau akan membunuhku sekarang, Draco?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco kebingungan.

"Kau... kau akan membunuhku, kan?"

"Hermione, di mana kau? Aku mencari-carimu seharian ini, tapi apartemenmu kosong. Aku sudah keluar dari penjara. Aku... aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu, sungguh."

Hermione menangis diam-diam, tak menjawab, dan Draco terus berbicara di seberang sana.

"Aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu langsung, kepada keluargamu, dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyesal. Aku... tak tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi begitu jahat..." Draco kedengarannya sungguh-sungguh menyesal, dan tidak terdengar seperti seorang pembunuh berbaju hitam yang agresif. "Di mana kau, Hermione?"

"Di mana _kau_?" balas Hermione pelan.

"Aku di rumah orangtuaku sekarang. Malfoy Manor, kau tahu."

Dan ponsel itu meluncur turun dari tangan Hermione, mendarat sempurna di lantai. Suara Draco tak lagi didengarnya, jelaslah sudah bahwa pengejarnya bukan Draco Malfoy. Namun ia tidak menjatuhkan ponselnya karena itu.

Tidak, karena Hermione sudah melihat sosok berbaju hitam itu berdiri di sisi meja resepsionis.

Menghadap ke arahnya. Jelas, ia melihatnya.

Ia sudah kalah sekarang. Ia akan segera mati.

Hermione tak mampu lagi bergerak. Sosok hitam itu berjalan lambat-lambat ke arahnya, pisaunya yang panjang tampak berkilat siap mencabut nyawa.

"Siapa kau?" bisik Hermione, dengan wajah lelah berselimutkan air mata dan peluh. "Siapa kau?"

Dan sosok itu membuka topeng hitamnya.

.

.

.

Di baliknya... tampaklah wajah seorang Argus Filch yang tua dan berkerut-merut.

"Masih terus bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mau membunuhmu, Miss?" geram Filch dingin. "Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa semua orang yang datang ke apartemen ini akan _mati_?"

Hermione masih tak sanggup memberi ekspresi apa-apa, ia meringkuk di bawah meja resepsionis itu, tatapannya tak lepas dari Filch dan pisaunya.

"Kenapa..." desah Hermione, "kenapa kau melakukan ini, Mr Filch?"

"Mr Filch!" pekik pria itu, menggebrak meja di atas kepala Hermione. "Apakah selama ini aku memperkenalkan diri padamu sebagai 'Mr Filch'?"

Hermione tidak berjengit sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu kau siapa," katanya pelan. "Kau Severus Snape."

Dan mata hitam itu mendelik, sementara rambut hitam panjangnya yang berurai kotor kini tampak jelas menggambarkan bahwa selama ini ia hanya _mirip_ dengan Filch. Wajah dan rambutnya begitu kotor dan nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dari gelandangan, dan pakaian yang dipakainya juga acak-acakan dan rombeng, sehingga dirinya nyaris tak lagi bisa dikenali.

Penampilan Severus Snape saat ini sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi.

"Aku hanya mengenakan pakaianku yang biasa," ia mengacu pada seragam hitam-hitamnya itu, "ketika aku akan mengambil nyawa satu orang lagi untuk menemani Lily."

Hermione mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"Jadi," seru Severus dingin, "sejak kapan kau mengetahui bahwa aku adalah _aku_?"

"Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tepat sebelum kau menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku," sahut Hermione tegas, membuat dirinya heran mengapa ia sampai sanggup berbicara seperti itu kepada calon pembunuhnya. "Aku melihat daftar korban kebakaran tahun 1990. Dan di sana ada namamu, ada juga nama Argus Filch."

Severus menatapnya dengan sepasang mata kelamnya yang mengerikan, namun Hermione terus saja bicara. "Aku yakin Filch pasti benar-benar sudah mati. Dan hanya kaulah yang pasti menyebabkan terjadinya pemadaman listrik itu, karena kau punya motif yang kuat, dan pemadamannya sendiri ganjil. Bahkan, aku yakin: _bukan_ lilin Lily yang membuat bangunan ini terbakar. _Kau_ yang membuatnya seolah-olah kecelakaan dan _menimpakannya_ pada Lily, sampai-sampai wanita itu yakin benar bahwa kebakaran itu adalah kesalahannya, supaya penyelidikan polisi tidak sampai kepadamu. Kau tidak mati, tapi kau menghilang—dan orang hilang dianggap tewas karena semuanya hangus."

Hermione merasakan buku-buku jarinya dingin ketika pisau Severus bergerak sedikit di udara selagi ia berbicara. "Dan," ia menambahkan, "karena kau _gila_, maka kau kembali ke sini saat gedung ini direnovasi—atau mungkin kau yang mencetuskan ide untuk membangun apartemen ini?—lalu kau memakai nama Argus Filch."

"Tepat sekali, Miss Granger, kau pasti juara kelas di sekolah dulu," bentak Severus. "Dan, ya, aku kembali ke sini karena—bukan salahku—_orang-orang_ menganggap bangunan sisa-sisa kebakaran yang berhantu ini sangat menarik, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk memberi mereka pelajaran. Undang mereka datang, lalu cabut nyawa mereka. Benar begitu, kan? Kaupikir kenapa apartemen ini dijuluki apartemen tersepi di Inggris utara? Kenapa semua orang yang tinggal di sini tak pernah kembali?"

Ia mendengus menyepelekan. "Karena mereka semua sudah terperangkap di sini. Termasuk dirimu."

Dalam ketakutannya, sebagian kecil otak Hermione masih dapat menilai Severus Snape dari tampilannya. Memang, dari caranya berbicara, Severus terdengar begitu kejam dan sepertinya jiwanya tak sehat. Namun, tampaknya dari tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu, Severus kelihatan jauh lebih tua dari usianya yang asli. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya—atau jiwanya—sampai ia menjadi seperti itu...

"Miss Granger," ujar Severus tenang, "kau tahu bahwa kau akan mati, kan?"

Ia meraih sesuatu dari meja resepsionis di atas kepala Hermione—sebuah wadah lilin yang lilinnya sudah tinggal setengah dan masih menyala.

"Lilin yang tadi kita gunakan saat aku mendongeng," katanya sambil tersenyum datar. "Lilin yang akan menjadi saksi kematianmu, untuk menandai akhir dari cerita ini. Kau setuju, kan?" Ia meletakkan lilinnya kembali di meja.

Dan seketika itu Hermione baru menyadari sesuatu. Bau itu...

Bau minyak tanah?

Hermione tersentak ketika ia melihat tangannya berlumur minyak, begitu juga kakinya. Saking ketakutannya, ia tak mengenali bau kuat minyak itu sejak awal. Kalau begitu, apakah...?

Ia memandang berkeliling dengan ngeri.

"Ya, seluruh ruangan ini sudah disiapkan untukmu," ujar Severus pelan. "Kau akan mati berdarah-darah di tanganku, lalu kau terbakar dengan cepat, terpanggang sampai hangus, sama seperti Lily-ku yang tercinta. Kau akan menemaninya berjalan-jalan di Hogwarts."

Dan Severus mengangkat pisaunya.

"Selamat tinggal, Miss Granger."

Dan meskipun seorang manusia telah berada pada titik keputusasaan, mereka selalu memiliki insting untuk bertahan hidup. Betapapun ngeri dan takutnya Hermione saat itu, ia tetap menghindari serangan itu secara refleks, tanpa keahlian bela diri apa pun—hanya keinginan untuk terus hidup.

"_Tidaaaaaak!_"

Hermione menyerbu pinggang Severus dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat ke lantai. Bau minyak semakin kuat menerjang hidungnya, sementara Severus mengerang dan melawan. Hermione tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dia hanya berusaha untuk melemahkan Severus Snape sebisa mungkin; memukul dan mencakar-cakar wajahnya, menarik-narik rambut panjangnya yang berminyak—sementara Severus balas menamparnya, melemparnya sampai menabrak lemari, dan mencekiknya.

Keduanya bergumul dengan sangat tidak imbang di belakang meja resepsionis itu, dengan posisi Severus sebagai yang unggul. Mereka saling cekik sekarang, dan Hermione sudah mulai kehabisan napas ketika ia berhasil membenamkan lututnya di perut Severus. Mereka masih terus berguling-guling, membasahi pakaian dengan minyak tanah yang dingin dan pahit, sampai akhirnya Severus berhasil menyambar pisau panjangnya lagi.

"Kau kalah," ia mendesis.

Namun Hermione menghindar sejauh mungkin sampai pisau itu menghantam lantai. Ia tak tahu atas dasar apa ia melakukan hal tersebut, namun tangan Hermione segera saja menyambar pisau itu—dan tanpa ia sadari—mata pisau itu sudah terarah ke dada Severus—dan...

Ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat menyembur dari bagian yang tertikam di tubuh Severus Snape, sementara pria itu berteriak kesakitan...

Hermione bergerak mundur, kebingungan.

Severus Snape kini terkapar dalam pelukannya, dadanya tertusuk pisaunya sendiri.

"Oh," seru Hermione ketakutan. "Oh!" Dia membunuh orang. Dia telah menikam seseorang...

Tubuh Severus yang lunglai melorot jatuh—dan menghantam meja resepsionis sampai terguling.

Dan Hermione menjerit.

Api menyambar.

Lilin itu—lilin yang tadi itu ikut terguling bersama mejanya, dan langsung mengenai lautan minyak yang sudah disiapkan Severus sejak tadi. Segera saja api oranye menyambar dan bergerak ke seluruh bagian ruangan, dan dalam sekejap, seluruh aula telah penuh oleh jilatan api.

"Tolong..." rintih Hermione.

Sulit sekali baginya untuk berjalan setelah sekarang setiap inci lantai berselubung api. Panas yang amat sangat menderanya, dan warna oranye di mana-mana membuat penglihatannya kacau. Dalam sekejap, tak hanya aula yang terbakar, melainkan juga seluruh tangga, dan ruangan-ruangan lain. Hermione tak bisa menemukan kunci untuk pintu depan di lemari, dan tubuhnya semakin lemah, kering, napasnya tersendat-sendat...

Ia terjebak.

Dan ia akan mati di sini.

Kepalanya pusing sekali, dan hawa panas menyengatnya lebih kuat lagi...

Hermione terjatuh ke lantai yang menyala-nyala, matanya terpejam sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, api masih berkobar.

Namun di tengah-tengah kobaran api itu, entah bagaimana, Hermione bisa melihat sebuah nyala lilin kecil.

Ia membuka mata sepenuhnya, dan tercengang.

Hermione masih berada di dekat meja resepsionis itu, masih diliputi api, namun ia tak lagi merasa sesak dan panas. Bahkan, kini ia bisa melihat sosok putih berambut merah panjang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah api.

Sosok itu bermata hijau cemerlang, dan ialah yang membawa lilin itu.

"Lily?" desah Hermione.

Sosok itu tak berkata apa-apa, tapi ia mengulurkan tangannya dari kejauhan, seperti meminta Hermione untuk mengikutinya. Hermione tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, ia berjalan gontai mengikuti Lily, menembus bara demi bara, melewati kayu-kayu terbakar yang berjatuhan menimpa kepalanya. Asap tebal membuatnya bingung, namun Hermione hanya berjalan saja dengan separo otak tak berfungsi, terus membuntuti Lily...

Dan ia tiba di pintu belakang yang sudah berlumur api pula.

Entah dengan dorongan dari mana, Hermione memegang gagang pintunya yang berselimutkan api. Anehnya, ia tidak merasa panas. Pintu itu mengayun terbuka, dan itu dia... di luar sana...

Udara bebas.

Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat kelap-kelip lampu polisi di luar halaman. Lalu ada suara-suara memanggilnya, "Hermione! Hermione!" kedengarannya seperti suara Ron, namun entahlah. Lalu ia melihat sosok Draco menghampirinya dengan cemas, diikuti beberapa orang bertudung dan membawa selang besar...

...lalu dilihatnya lilin pendek Severus tadi, menggelinding keluar bersamanya, dan lilin itu padam oleh semburan air...

...dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Lily _membimbingmu_ keluar dari api?"

"Ya. Itu sungguh... entahlah, mukjizat?"

Ron sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur Hermione di rumah sakit itu, terkagum-kagum sekaligus _shock_ ketika mendengar seluruh cerita Hermione mengenai pengalamannya selama sehari di apartemen Hogwarts.

Menurut cerita Draco, setelah ia berbicara dengan Hermione di telepon, ia masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan Hermione dengan Severus sebelum kebakaran terjadi, karena ponselnya tak sempat dimatikan oleh Hermione. Draco langsung menghubungi Ron dan mereka segera datang ke Hogwarts—Draco sedikit terlambat karena rumah orangtuanya bisa dibilang agak di luar kota—dan malangnya saat mereka tiba, Hogwarts sudah telanjur terbakar sepenuhnya.

"Kami pikir kami sudah kehilangan kau," kata Ron, wajahnya masih pucat. "Tapi untunglah kau tidak apa-apa... keracunan karbon monoksida, namun menurut dokter kau akan baik-baik saja."

Pintu kamar diketuk, dan seorang perawat masuk sambil membawa tumpukan bunga dan kartu.

"Aku baru sehari masuk rumah sakit, dan ucapannya sudah sebanyak ini?" tanya Hermione sambil tertawa.

"Kebanyakan pastinya dari penggemar novelmu," Ron ikut tertawa, sementara si perawat meletakkan kartu-kartu dan bunga di sisi ranjang Hermione. "Berita kan tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi. Semua orang sudah tahu yang kaualami."

"Baiklah," kata Hermione, sambil menjangkau kartu yang paling dekat.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya," kata Ron. "Sekarang sudah malam, aku harus menjemput barang-barangku untuk menginap menemanimu."

"Terima kasih, Ron."

Ron melambai kepadanya, dan berjalan keluar dari kamar bersama perawat yang tadi. Setelah pintu ditutup, Hermione, yang masih berbaring di ranjang dengan infus mengaliri pembuluh darah di tangannya, mulai membuka kartu pertamanya.

Dan keningnya berkerut.

Kebingungan.

Kartu di tangannya itu bertuliskan:

"_Lilin itu sudah mati. Tapi cerita kita belum selesai. Semoga cepat sembuh, Miss Granger._"

Apa-apaan ini?

Dan Hermione baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada radio yang menyala kecil di sisi kepalanya, tak dihiraukannya karena tadi ia asyik mengobrol dengan Ron. Dia menjangkau radio itu dan mengeraskannya...

...dan mendengarkan berita pertama yang menerpa telinganya.

"_Diharapkan warga waspada, karena seorang tahanan polisi baru saja melarikan diri setelah ditangkap di tempat kejahatannya di apartemen Hogwarts. Severus Snape, yang selama ini dianggap sudah tewas dalam tragedi Hogwarts Hospital lima belas tahun yang lalu, ternyata masih hidup dan selama ini telah melakukan serangkaian pembunuhan brutal. Tersangka berhasil melarikan diri dari mobil polisi dan kini tak diketahui keberadaannya. Diingatkan lagi kepada warga agar waspada..._"

Hermione hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, terkejut setengah mati mendengar berita itu.

Dan belum lagi habis kekagetannya—

—mendadak listrik padam.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Footnotes:**

***) **Lihat fanfic Overdosed Insanity

**Author's Note:**

PANJANG BANGET YA, WAHAHAHA! #heboh #plak

Kalau Anda berhasil selesai baca sampai di sini, saya menghaturkan hormat pada Anda. Saya tahu fanfic sepanjang ini gak banyak yang mau baca, jadi... _well_, gitu deh, hahaha!

Saya gak nyangka jadinya bakal sepanjangan gini. Iya sih, abisnya The Great House in the Prairie itu kan emang dimaksudkan jadi multichap. Nulisnya lamaaaaa bangeeeeeet, sumpah. Akhir-akhir ini saya suka mandek kalo nulis horor orz entah kenapa feel-nya gak terlalu dapet, gitu... Q_Q Semoga cukup seram dan semoga bisa diterima di celenjnya Kue :")

Cerita lain mengenai Hogwarts Hospital for the Halfsanes bisa dilihat di fanfic **Overdosed Insanity** punya saya, ya. Tapi emang sih, kalo udah baca fanfic ini duluan, berarti jadi spoiler buat si Overdosed... yah, gapapa deh. #dor

Saya sebenernya masih ragu ini bisa dimasukin ke Snape Day atau nggak. Berhubung Snape-nya baru nongol pas terakhir-terakhir (sebelumnya kan dia masih 'berwujud' Filch). Yah, terserah Ambu aja deh, dibolehin apa nggak. Hihihi~

Adios!


End file.
